The Last Ride
by Silent Ravencroft
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven's daughter is going off to college. She shares one last moment as a child with her father and then, even though always a child at heart, gains adulthood. Rated T because it is called 'Teen' Titans.One shot


**Soda: Why did Ravencroft delete her first story? We will never know…**

**Ravencroft: Shut up. I didn't like it. Here's the stupid one shot…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A Final Ride**

** Silent Ravencroft**

The light wind ruffled her light blonde hair as she stood on the rocks facing the tower and her parents. She nervously stood. This was her last big step from childhood to adulthood. She was going to college. She smiled and closed her eyes remembering all the good times she had had here.

Raven watched her daughter's violet blue eyes disappear behind her pale eyelids. She never could have imagined that her little Melody would have grown up to be this beautiful woman. Tears threatened to well up in her eyes but she held them back. Many mothers said that this was the hardest thing in their lives. This definitely was up there. There was comfort though in the green arm that loosely wrapped around her.

Beast Boy smiled. He couldn't believe that his daughter was standing before him leaving the nest as he had always hoped she would. He gave Raven a light squeeze and held back tears of his own. His baby girl was growing up.

When Melody stepped forward to look into her mother's eyes tears sprung fresh from them and then her own. Suddenly Raven stepped forward and embraced her daughter softly stroking her hair. Melody broke away after a while to see her father crying. He never cried. Raven had told her that he had not cried since she was born.

"I don't have any reason to cry anymore. Any time I'm sad I think of my children and I don't cry", he had said when she had asked him about it. Now though the tears were falling fast.

Slowly Melody stepped forward to embrace him and smiled as she pressed her head into his chest. When she had been young and had a nightmare her father always came in and sat on her bed. Then she would bury her face into his chest and cry. That was what she did now. Cry.

Slowly she stepped away levitating off the ground as she did so. She was going to take a plane to Pittsburgh to go to the university there. After that she didn't know what. All she knew was that she was going to become a vet, a horse vet. She had always loved horses.

When she had been younger her father would sometimes turn into a big stallion and take her to the park so she could ride him. She used to have toy horses that she and him would gallop across the fields of her room but her favorite game was rodeo. He had used to turn into a big wild bronco and gently try to buck her off. As she got older though she began to never fall off even if her dad would try.

Now her ambitions were to become a vet and a rodeo star in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. It was possible that she would succeed.

Quite suddenly she alighted on the ground again and went to her dad. She wanted to do one more thing before she left. A mischievous grin spread on her face and immediately Beast Boy knew what she wanted to do. She leapt onto his back and he transformed into a huge bronco again, wild eyed and glossy coated.

"Giddy Up", she called and broke the silence that had gathered around the three present. Her father went into a whirling spin of complicated bucks, rears, and kicks, which would of sent any normal person flying. Not Melody. She held on so tightly her knuckles turned white giggling all the time.

Raven smiled. She was now reassured that, like her father, her baby girl would never grow old. Then she went forward as Beast Boy's movement slowed and he stopped, breathing heavily.

"Your not as young as you used to be", Raven smiled and Melody slipped from his back so that her father could transform back to normal.

"Eh…", he shrugged and turned to his daughter.

"And your not young anymore either so go on and grow up", Raven said quite seriously. Then she smiled and Melody alighted into the air waving as she went. She held back the tears that were threatening to come again as she flew off into the deep red of a sunset. Beast Boy and Raven were left in front of the tower. Beast Boy wrapped an arm around Raven and they shared a kiss before heading back to their home.

"So I guess that was her last ride as a kid", Beast Boy said and sighed. Raven took his hand and squeezed it.

"Yes but it was her first ride as an adult."

**End**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reviews welcome!**

**NO FLAMES! I don't enjoy them. **

**A little short but Melody is a nice char right?**

**Right!**


End file.
